I'll Make a Man Out of You
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Funny Oneshot Jack doesn't think Will is manly enough so he helps him the only way he knows how.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Tehehe, enjoy.

My last entry into the HTR Song Title fic challenge.

* * *

No one and I mean no one can make a sword as perfectly and quickly as me. These were the thoughts of one Will Turner as he stared at this piece pure perfection before him. Perfect for her hand and balanced so she won't be able to be defeated. He gently laid it down and decided now might be a good time to eat something since he'd been working hard all day.

**

* * *

**Ten minutes after he'd walked around back, the front door opened and someone crept silently inside. 

"'asn't changed a bit 'as it?"

Where was the whelp anyway I mean, shouldn't he be here? The sound of a crashing pot caused him to hide as the boy in question came into the room sighing about dropping soup all over his shirt (which had been currently removed).

He put the shirt into a basin and left it there before turning around and coming face to face with a sword. He looked up and there stood the pirate captain of which he'd not seen in a few months. "Jack? What're you doing here?"

The man put his sword down and smirked. "Can't a man visit if he's in the area?"

"Of course he can," Will said beginning to walk away "if said man wasn't a fugitive and has the whole Navy on his tail."

Jack followed him and when Will stopped, Jack crashed into him.

"Let me know when you stop next time."

"You shouldn't be here. I can't believe I'm hiding a fugitive."

"Fugitive friend, mate," Jack said raising two fingers to punctuate his point.

"Whatever you are. Give me a second; I've got to find another shirt."

He ran out of the room and Jack rolled his eyes and continued to follow him.

"Jack why're you following me?" Will asked with a nervous laugh.

"I come all this way to see you and you walk away."

"I need a bloody shirt!" Will continued walking and Jack waited for him to come back. "Jack, you're beginning to worry me," Will shouted from his room as he put the shirt on.

"And you're beginning to bore me, mate."

Will came back and Jack had his hands on the sword Will had just finished making.

"Put it down Jack."

The man dropped it and continued to walk around the shop. "You know if you add a bit more stuff you can make the shop a bit more...manly."

"Manly? It's a bloody blacksmith shop. Isn't that manly enough?"

"You'd think so, but no."

"Men banging on pieces of metal aren't manly? Getting all sweaty and hot and so forth."

"Again, you'd think so but no whelp."

"Must you constantly call me a whelp? I am taller than you and can probably beat you in another sword fight if necessary."

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Turner?"

Will stood up and went before Jack who needed to look up to see his face. "Why yes Mr. Sparrow, I believe it is."

"You're on," Jack said removing his sword from the scabbard.

**

* * *

**Twenty minutes later, Will had Jack backed up against the wall. 

"You know what to do," Will said with a smirk.

Jack's eyes looked to the side and he began to walk away. "William, you think that only a mere sword fight is enough proof but I can drink you under the table. Anytime, anyplace."

Will groaned. "This isn't going to stop until one of us is dead, is it."

"Nope," Jack said somehow finding Mr. Brown's private storage and throwing a bottle at Will. "To make it a bit more interesting, we'll have a round two sword fight after we're good and wasted, savvy?"

"But someone'll get hurt."

Will didn't really fancy having a sword sticking out of him.

"Oh, where's your sense of adventure," Jack said throwing a bottle back already.

Will pulled the cork out of his own and began to drink.

**

* * *

**An hour later, both men sat on the floor. The swords were forgotten and instead they were laughing at something. 

"Really though, I did dress up as a woman once," Jack said with a slur.

"Why?" Will asked interested.

"Had to get into the ball didn't I?"

Will began to laugh and Jack followed suit. Jack snorted which caused them to laugh harder.

Will wiped away some tears and looked around the shop. "You know you're right Jack. This place isn't nearly man enough at all." He got up and overturned a chair and dropped a few hammers on the ground. "It's entirely too neat."

"That's what I was saying," Jack said standing and leaning slightly to one side "mess it up a bit."

Will dropped some rum on the ground and threw some bottles causing them to break. During the process, he made up a song.

"I'm a man, man, man, man. A manly, manly man. Making a mess is what we do and nothing can be bad. Man, man, man, man; I am a man. I am drunk thanks to Jack to prove I'm better than him."

"Oi, I would hardly call myself drunk William."

Will turned away from his messing stuff up and put his hands on his hips to steady himself. "Prove it then. Sword fight?"

"You're on."

The two of them ran for their swords (both falling at least once in the process) and pointed their swords to the other. The two of them clashed only once before they both accidently dropped their swords. They quickly picked them up only to have them fall again.

After it happened again the fourth time, they gave up.

"How else can we prove we're men?" Will asked.

Jack thought it over and smirked. Even though he was drunk, it still sent a sliver of fear into Will's heart.

**

* * *

**"I have to climb up there and get her?" Will asked again for the fourth time. 

"For the last time, yes. Now do it."

Will looked up at Elizabeth's window and found there were two identical windows.

"Stupid drunk vision," he muttered before getting started.

He was half way there when he misreached for a vine which wasn't there and fell on Jack.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, mate."

"I need air."

Will jumped up and helped Jack to stand when they heard the window open above them. They ran away and missed Elizabeth standing there and looking down. From the distance though she could've sworn she heard singing.

"I'm a man, man, man, man. A manly, manly man."

"Drunks," she muttered before going back inside.

**

* * *

**They stopped outside of the blacksmith shop and looked at each other. 

Neither really said anything so Jack just extended his hand. "Congratulations mate, you're a man now."

Will wanted to shake it, but didn't know if he should shake the one on the left or on the right.

"Nice seeing you again Jack."

The man bowed and walked away leaving Will only shaking his head.

He stumbled into the shop and made his way to his bed falling only twice in the process.

**

* * *

**The next morning, he woke up with a horrible hangover. Just what did we do last night? 

He made himself a very small breakfast before someone knocked on the door. He opened it and smiled right away.

"Elizabeth," he said moving aside to allow her in.

"What happened here?"

Will scratched his head as he looked at the mess. "I don't...know."

Elizabeth sighed before smiling causing Will to smile back.

"Shall we?"

They linked arms and left, Elizabeth talking the whole time.

"The oddest thing happened last night. Drunken men were singing a song about being a man."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
